Change Is Good
by xgreyscalzona
Summary: Callie just started her first day of senior year. She's excited to be able to see her friends again and participate in school events. Callie thinks everything in her life is great until on that same first day she notices a new and very attractive blonde. Will she be able to maintain everything that is great or will the blonde turn her world upside down? *Rated M in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters that are or may be mentioned in this story. All rights are credited too Shonda and ABC. **

**Rating: T; although that could change for future chapters. If that happens, I will warn you readers at the beginning of that specific chapter.**

**Alright! There's my introduction! This is my first Calzona story. I hope you all enjoy this story and please review to tell me what you think! –xgreyscalzona**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter One**

It was a clear and early summer morning. You could hear the birds outside whistling melodies, or at least that's what it sounded like. The air from outside crept its way into Callie's room because she left the window cracked open the night before. It wasn't too muggy and it wasn't too chilly. It felt like the perfect summer morning.

Callie's day began when her alarm clock, signaling it was time to get ready for school, went off exactly at six-thirty in the morning. She slowly opened her eyes to sunlight rays that were bouncing off of her dresser mirror. She sat up and smiled while looking over towards her bedroom window taking in the gorgeous scenery. It made her day better before it even began because days like these weren't something Seattle saw too often. She turned around and headed for the shower to start her day. Callie was determined to be ready on time and try to avoid any distractions that might prevent her from doing so.

Being a senior had its perks, or so she heard. Seniors were able to arrive at school later than all of the others as a way of being cut from early morning academic studies. After all, they were put through the misery of having to go in at seven-fifteen for three years straight. Seniors were also able to participate in more school activities than the others and had fewer classes than the rest. But that didn't mean seniors had to put in less effort. Even though senior year is described as the easiest, it didn't mean the class types would have less amounts of work.

Callie's shower lasted for ten minutes until she stepped out and dried her body from head to toe. Her hair was still dripping but she didn't care. She wrapped the towel around her chest and made her way back to her bedroom leaving small puddles of water along the way. She bent over throwing her towel on her head and dried her hair as much as possible. After getting dressed in her clothes she went downstairs to eat breakfast where she was greeted by her mom.

"Good morning, Calliope." Her mom greeted as she set food on the island.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. Please stop calling me by my full name." Callie said while smirking and began eating.

"Trust me; I know you're not little anymore." She laughed and kissed the top of Callie's head. "Don't forget, your father and I are leaving later this evening and we'll be gone for eight weeks. I can trust that you won't burn the house down?"

"Yes mom, you can trust me. Send grandma my best while you're down there even if she can't remember me."

Callie's grandma had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's two months ago which shortly turned into cancer and has been getting worse quickly. Her Alzheimer's wasn't too bad off but she can't remember that her daughter got married and had two daughters but she does remember her child. On the other hand, her cancer seemed to be spreading quicker than what the doctor said it would. When she was diagnosed with stomach cancer, it spread to her brain and lungs a month later. She's had multiple surgeries but none of which completely got rid of the cancer which made it come back and continue to get worse. When Callie's mom found out, she became a caretaker. That's why she visits her mom every two months and stays by her side for two whole months.

While Callie would love to stay and chat about her sick grandmother, she needed to get going or else she would be late for school.

"Mom, I'd love to sit and chat, but I have to leave or else I'll be late." Callie grabbed her bag from behind the chair and threw it over her shoulder. "If I don't see you this afternoon, I love you and have a safe trip." Callie reached for her keys on the table. "And tell dad I love him too." Then she was out the door.

The drive to school was short. She soon pulled into the parking lot and was immediately greeted by her over-eager friends. Walking to the main entrance, the friends chatted away about how good it felt to finally be seniors. A loud bang startled Callie and she turned around to realize her notebook fell out because she forgot to zip her bag. As she stood back up, something caught her eye. A few steps away she saw a beautiful blonde sitting on a bench studying a piece of paper like her life depended on it. She looked confused and that's when Callie realized she was a new student at the school. The blonde eventually stood up and headed towards the main entrance with that same piece of paper still in hand. Callie only thought one thing; she was hot.

She turned back around to see her friends just standing there talking about god knows what. Approaching the group, they walked inside the school. Callie saw the blonde again but this time she was talking to a teacher and her back was facing Callie. Callie inched a little closer trying not to seem too obvious and listened to what the older man was saying.

"You must be Arizona Robbins, the new student." She nodded her head in agreement. "We're glad to see you'll be joining us this school year. If you'd follow me to the office, we'll get you acquainted and settled in."

"Arizona…" Callie whispered to herself. "What a very unique name." Callie was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a punch to her arm.

"Callie," her friend said, "can you come with me to my locker so I can drop some stuff off because I'm pretty sure my spine is about to snap in half?"

Callie couldn't contain her laughter. "Yeah, let's go."

Callie stood facing her friend leaning up against the locker twirling her hair. She couldn't seem to get the insanely attractive blonde out of her head even though they've never met. She shook her head trying to erase the thoughts that were suddenly popping into her mind. 'Get it together, Callie. Don't think about her like that. You're straight.' She repeatedly said to herself. But it was no use. No matter how many times she told herself to get those thoughts out her head, they kept coming right back. 'Dammit.' She whispered and apparently did it aloud. Luckily, no one had heard her.

"Come on, April. How long does it take to empty your things into a locker?" Callie was starting to get impatient.

"Give me a minute then we can head to class. What do you have first period anyway?"

"I have Chemistry." Callie said without having to look at her schedule.

"I have Chemistry too!" April shut her locker. "Come on, let's get going."

Callie put one foot forward but suddenly stopped when she felt something collide with her back making her notebook fall, again. Frustrated, she picked up her notebook and turned around to see what it was. Standing before her was the blonde she couldn't, and still can't, get out of her mind all morning. Face shoved into a piece of paper that looked fairly similar to the one she had this morning, looked up when she realized what she had done.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I must not have been paying attention! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" The blonde said anxiously.

"I'm fine, really. You were distracted, it happens. I'm okay."

Callie raised her head and met with the gaze the blonde was giving off. She was instantly met with gorgeous blue eyes. They almost looked mesmerizing. A smile flew across Callie's face which followed the blonde to do the same. They both stared at each other for a minute still smiling until Callie heard her name being called.

"Callie!" April said tapping her fingers on her Chemistry book.

Callie turned around, the blonde still standing behind her. "What?"

"Come on or we're going to be late." Callie could hear April's voice getting louder.

"Whatever. Just head to class without me, okay? I have a bond with all of the teachers so they won't mind if I'm late."

April turned and walked off. Callie could tell April was upset. Realizing the blonde was still standing and waiting patiently behind her, Callie turned around to face her. All of a sudden she didn't mind that she blew April off for the new girl because Callie wanted to get to know her ever since she saw her outside of the school.

"I'm sorry about that." Callie smiled and leaned up against the locker.

"It's okay," Arizona smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Arizona Robbins. If you couldn't tell already by my lack of attention, I'm new to Seattle. My parents just moved here about three weeks ago."

"I'm Callie, Callie Torres." Callie held out her hand to shake Arizona's. "I kind of already figured you were new. So, how do you like Seattle so far?"

"It's great although I've never been exposed to so much rain." Arizona laughed.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it after a while."

Callie pulled out her phone to check the time and realized the bell for first period was about to ring.

"Crap." She whispered to herself.

"Is something wrong?" Arizona asked with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, not necessarily, but the bell for first period is about to ring and I don't want to be late to class."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you later if we come across each other again."

Both Callie and Arizona walked off in separate directions when suddenly Callie stopped and turned around to see Arizona staring at a piece of paper once again. Callie took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans that fit her nicely and a peach button-up blouse. Her long hair was straightened and stopped right in the middle of her back. Callie furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards the blonde.

"Arizona!" Callie said as Arizona stopped, "I know you have no idea where you're going. Would you mind if I asked to see your schedule?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Arizona said while stretching her hand out for Callie to grab the piece of paper.

Callie looked at the paper. "Oh. That class is upstairs. So, you go up the stairs, take a left, follow the walkway all the way down to the end of the building, and there will be a hallway to your right. The classroom should be the second one on your right."

Arizona nodded her head but still looked confused.

"Would it be easier if I showed you where the classroom is?"

Arizona nodded her head again and smiled. Callie immediately noticed her dimples this time. Her gorgeous smile plus those cute dimples made her smile seem almost magical. They started walking to the classroom Arizona was supposed to have first period and just started talking about where Arizona came from, what she liked about Seattle aside from the fact that is rains constantly and what she planned for her future. They arrived at the classroom and both girls said goodbye to each other. While walking away, Callie could tell her and Arizona could become really good friends.

**I've wanted to do a Callie and Arizona story for forever so I hope this was a good first chapter! I do plan on continuing this story. I will go into more depth in future chapters. As always, read and review and tell me what you think! I am also taking suggestions on what you might want to be seen in this story and fit it in wherever possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have recently changed my name or screen name, whatever you want to call it. I guess I just decided I wanted to be known as something different then what I put down. **

**I did decide a while ago that I was going to make Addie and Mark Callie's best friends and Teddy to be Arizona's best friend… I just wanted to put April in the story first so their friendship will kind of evolve later on like it's sort of doing on the show now. I did not intend for April to take Addie's place in no way, shape or form in this story, trust me.**

**And I am extremely sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story! I have just been so busy the past month and I had no time to write. Plus, I just recently started school again so that's half the reason… But I promise the updates will become more frequent and you definitely will not wait as long for future chapters like you did this one.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Two**

The first morning of school went by relatively fast and afternoon was quickly approaching. The bell for last period rang and Callie scurried to find a seat which happened to be by her best friend, Addison Montgomery. Addison was fairly tall, had beautiful auburn hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was the type of girl that every guy was after. There was not a second that went by that Addison didn't have a different guy attached to her hip. Last year, our junior year, there were always rumors floating throughout the school that Addison got around too much. Sure she was always around guys, but she was definitely not the type of girl who would sleep around. Addison was in a relationship with Mark, who happened to be another one of Callie's best friends. So all those rumors that were floating around were obviously not true because she had a boyfriend and those guys always attached to her hip would remain only friends. Mark was never the jealous type so he didn't have to constantly worry that his girlfriend would cheat on him with one of those dogs or so he called them because they followed Addison around everywhere.

Mark on the other hand is a different story. He is known as the guy who likes to sleep around for the fun of it. But he knew that every girl he slept with before he met Addison would never last or become a permanent thing. Mark says the reason he slept around was because literally every girl who looked at him found him instantly attractive. Mark is tall, has rather dark brown hair and mesmerizing blue eyes that made every girl melt. According to Mark, when he met Addison, he supposedly instantly knew she was the one for him. And he was right. Never before has anyone ever seen Mark in a committed relationship. It came as a surprise to everyone that he was in an actual relationship. Yeah he got around a lot, but once he was in a relationship, he was one-hundred percent committed.

Everyone who saw Addison and Mark together always wondered how they ended up a couple because everyone in the school thought they weren't each other's type. But let's be real. The other girls were just jealous because they weren't the one dating Mark, Addison was.

As Callie sat next to Addison, she filed through her bag to find her notebook and pencil just in case the teacher made them take notes on the classroom rules or something. After she found both her notebook and pencil, she turned towards Addison and started up small chit-chat. They talked about how they both missed each other since they barely saw each other over the summer since Addison went on vacation out of the country and didn't come back until a couple days before school started back up. Addison told Callie how she went to Europe and how she did a great deal of sight-seeing, how she ate different kinds of foods she never knew existed and how she swam every other day. This now cleared up how tan she was.

The conversation didn't last long, only two minutes, until the teacher walked through the door with a satchel over his shoulder and a stack of papers in his hand. The teacher dropped the stack of papers on his desk so that it would make a loud enough noise to gather everyone's attention. As Callie turned to face the teacher, she was surprised to see a familiar face standing next to him.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" The teacher said as he starred down at the stack of papers to write something then looked back up to the class. "This introduction is going to be brief considering I still have a few more things to do, that won't take long, until I officially start class." He turned around to face the white board and began writing his name with a black marker. "My name is Mr. Brown and I am, obviously, your Calculus teacher for the entire school year. I know you would just love to know a little more about me, emphasis on that sentence," the class started to laugh "but frankly I don't have the time. All the information you need to know about what we'll be covering this school year and just a little background about me is listed in the Syllabus I'm about to hand out."

One thing Callie hated about the first day of school was the Syllabus that every teacher handed out regarding classroom rules, materials that they were going to learn, a personal background on that teacher, and so on… To Callie, it kind of felt like the first day of high school, freshmen year, all over again. The teachers act all nice and bubbly but towards the middle of the year they turn bitchy and mean. They start to pile homework assignments, projects and classroom work on you all at once so they can get on your bad side. It was a never ending cycle of dealing with that the last three years. But Callie didn't know why it kind of felt like freshmen year all over again. She wouldn't have to see her teachers as much as she did freshmen through junior year, and she knew she wouldn't have nearly as much homework that her past teachers have given her. So why Callie couldn't get the thought of her senior year being like the past three years astounded her.

After Callie was done thinking about her past high school years, she focused her attention back to the familiar face that was standing beside the teacher.

"Oh class, one more thing I have to share." The teacher spoke up before exiting the room to finish his last few things that needed to be done. "This young lady standing beside me, her name is Arizona Robbins. She's new to this school for her senior year. I know all of you guys have been together since your freshmen year and you all treat each other with respect. I expect you to do the same with your new student." With that, Mr. Brown left the room to finish his unfinished tasks.

Callie starred at Arizona for a moment. She looked completely lost. Her eyes kept shifting back and forth from the open seat behind Callie to the other open seat on the other side of the classroom. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to the blonde who was still standing at the front of the room. It was like Arizona was standing up there waiting until someone had enough decency to walk up to her and offer her a seat with them. In Callie's mind, Callie would have to be the one to do that.

Callie turned towards Addison before getting out of her seat to walk up to the quiet blonde.

"Addie, you don't mind if I ask Arizona to come sit with us, do you?"

"I'd be more than happy for her to come and sit with us. After all, she does look like she could use a couple friends." Addie said with a smile.

Callie stood up almost immediately after Addison finished what she was saying. She walked towards Arizona who seemed to be looking at cheesy Calculus posters that were hanging on the wall.

"Would you like to sit in the front of the classroom?" Callie was being sarcastic.

"What?" Arizona turned around as soon as she heard a voice coming from behind her.

Callie laughed. "Hey, would you like to come and sit with me and my friend? We'd be more than happy to let you sit with us. You know, only if you want too."

"Sure. Thank you for asking me."

Callie walked back to her seat and Arizona followed sitting at the desk directly behind her.

"You're the girl from this morning, aren't you?" Arizona asked curiously.

"So you do remember me." Callie said before turning around to face Arizona. "I was afraid you forgot who I was within the short time we were apart." Callie said while smiling.

There was something about this girl that could brighten Callie's smile within seconds and she only knew her name. But after school today, she was determined to know more.

"Of course I remember you. How could I forget someone who was a dear friend and walked me to my first period because I had no idea where to go?" Arizona laughed.

Callie's smile got even brighter when Arizona laughed because it showed off her dimples which Callie thought was the cutest thing in the world. Aside from her smile which would make a really close second. Just as much as Callie couldn't get enough of those dimples, she couldn't get enough of her super magic smile. It's super and it's magical.

"I know this is probably going to sound awkward and it might seem like I'm just blurting but would you like to grab something to eat after school with me? It's totally up to you, I mean, you don't ha-" Now Callie was full-on blurting.

"Relax. Callie is it?" Arizona laughed

"Yes."

"Okay, well relax Callie. I'd like to grab something to eat with you."

Those two simple sentences, those thirteen simple words, Callie instantly felt relieved. There was a part of Callie that kind of hoped Arizona would decline the invitation of being asked to eat after school because of how awkward it would be. Callie knows nothing about Arizona except her name and vice versa. The other part of her on the other hand was extremely excited because she would get to spend time with this beautiful girl that she couldn't get out of her head all day, outside of school.

"Well, I know the teacher is going to walk back into the classroom any minute now so how about you meet me by the bench that's in the front of the school. It sits right under and enormous oak tree so it's not hard to miss. And here's my number just in case I'm a little late." Callie handed a square piece of paper to Arizona.

"Okay. It sounds like a plan. And thank you for giving me your number just in case I think you stood me up." Arizona began to laugh again.

This caused a real laugh to escape from Callie because there was no way that she could, nor would, stand Arizona up. She was too beautiful and too kind for that to happen. After she finished laughing, and wiping her eyes from where they started to water, she turned around to face the front of the room again when the teacher walked in.

"Okay class. Seeing that we only have a measly five minutes left, I'm just going to assign you something simple. You are to get to know the partner that I pick for you and come in tomorrow ready to do a little oral presentation on what you learned about them. It can be anything they choose to tell you but, of course, it has to be school appropriate. I already made the partner list while I was out of the classroom. I'll go ahead and pass that around."

Each student took their time trying to find their name and the partner they were paired up with. Most of the pairs had one boy and one girl. Very few consisted of two girls or two guys. Finally the paper was passed around to Callie. She took a minute searching for her name while sliding her finger down the paper but eventually found it. She smiled when she saw whose name was next to hers. She passed the paper along to Addie who was sitting next to her.

Arizona gave Callie a funny look. She furrowed her brows together and pressed her lips hard against one another and tapped Callie on the shoulder.

"I don't mean to sound rude," she started "but why did you not pass the partner paper back to me and gave it to the redhead instead?"

Callie could sense the confusion in her voice.

"Relax." Callie stated trying to reassure her. "I didn't give you the paper because we're partners and I didn't think it was necessary for you to see what I saw. Because I knew if you would've gotten the paper first, you would've done the same thing I just did."

"Oh." Arizona said while releasing her lips. "That makes sense." She twiddled with her thumbs and looked up at Callie. "I'm sorry if I came across as rude. I didn't intend to."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I didn't think you were being rude at all." Callie went silent but spoke up again. "You know what, since this is our last period and there's literally one minute until it's over, do you just want to walk to my car together? We don't have to meet up at the bench."

Both Callie and Arizona grabbed their bags just as the bell rang signally last period was over. They let all of the other kids leave first so that it wouldn't be too crowded and so they wouldn't have to wait on each other. When the room was empty, they walked out of the door and headed for the main double doors that are used to enter and exit the school. Callie's car wasn't parked too far so it wasn't that long of a walk. Callie already had plans for them to eat at her favorite restaurant and get to know a little bit about each other there. They both got into Callie's car and within minutes they were out of the parking lot and on the road heading to the restaurant.

**Like I said at the beginning of this story, I am extremely sorry you guys have had to wait so long for this chapter. I promise you I will try to update more frequently. That may be a little hard since I just started school again so we'll see what happens. But I won't make you guys wait for another month lol.**

**Okay so PLEASE review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. This one was a little longer than the first but only by like 400-500 words. Your reviews motivate me to keep writing so please review! But even if you didn't I still would continue with the story hehe. **

**So the next chapter should be up within a couple days. If not, the latest would be a week. I already have some of chapter three written but only like a paragraph…. Anyway, your input of where you would like to see this story go is welcome and I'll try to fit in wherever possible.**

**Thanks! Please R&R. **


End file.
